Changes
by bladeash3983
Summary: Two months after the events of Frozen, there are some changes that Elsa and Anna need to face. These changes start when Elsa ends up poisoned and Anna has to do all she can to save her sister. I do not own Frozen or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Anna **

For the first time in Anna's life she woke up at a reasonable hour. Today was the day that Kristoff was coming back from his longest trip ever and Anna hadn't been this excited since coronation day. This trip had not been for Arendelle nor had it been an ice delivery service. This trip had been for the trolls. They had wanted him to deliver something to one of their neighboring tribes in Corona. This meant that this journey had taken Kristoff and Sven nearly a month.

Much like a child on Christmas morning Anna had woken up with the butterflies in her stomach already running rampant. She didn't think she had ever changed so fast in her whole life and she thanked her lucky stars that her hair was being reasonable.

Anna ran out of her room and flew down the hall. She didn't bother knocking on Elsa's door. She knew that Elsa would have risen before the break of dawn, like she did every morning. If Anna had to bet she would say that her sister was in her office, furiously working on the mountain of paperwork that never seemed to get smaller. This was where Anna was headed, ready to bombard Elsa with the full force of her excitement.

She threw the mahogany office door open, "Elsa, guess what day it….." Anna's voice faded out as she realized that she was talking to an empty room.

Anna had never been up this early and she thought that her sister spent all morning working but she supposed that Elsa could have been eating breakfast so she sped off towards the dining room.

When she reached the dining room she threw open the grand double doors to find that it was completely empty and now Anna was becoming incredibly anxious. Even if she hadn't expected Elsa to be in there she had expected to find somebody. There was always somebody in the dining room, whether it was Kai polishing the silver or Olaf sniffing the center piece. Especially in the morning when Gerda should have been in there, setting the table for when Anna came down for a breakfast that was usually cold because of how long it had been sitting.

Anna went back up the stairs trying to remember whether or not Elsa had told her about an important meeting or celebration that the whole town was required to be at. She came up blank but this time as she walked past Elsa's room there was a commotion she hadn't paid attention to the last time she had walked by. As she got closer it sounded as if there were many people bustling about Elsa's room. She did her signature knock.

"Elsa?"

Unsurprisingly it was not Elsa who answered the door. It was Olaf.

"Hi Anna!" Olaf said a bit too enthusiastically. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Elsa. Is she in there?"

Olaf spread his stick arms across the door. "No!"

"She's not in there?" Anna asked disbelievingly. Olaf shook his head. "Then what were you doing in there?"

Olaf seemed to be trying so hard to think of an excuse that his eyes had crossed.

"Olaf, what's going on?" When Olaf answered with nothing but silence and a guilty glace up from the ground, Anna barged in to Elsa's room ignoring Olaf's desperate protests.

What Anna saw once she entered the room made her skid to a halt. There were doctors and nurses everywhere. Half of the doctors were bent over something that was lying on the table at the far side of the room. They spoke passionately but in hushed whispers. Everyone else in the room was bent over Elsa who was lying deathly still on the bed. Anna couldn't see her face because of all the doctors huddled at her sister's shoulder but when she finally did catch a glimpse the sight left Anna feeling winded.

Elsa's face had gone from a healthy ivory color to a ghostly white. Even her usually dark red lips had paled to the point where it was hard to distinguish them from the rest of her face. Elsa was also doing something that Anna had never seen before; she was sweating. Elsa had never been effected by temperature but now Elsa's hair was stuck to her damp forehead. Anna rushed to Elsa's side and grabbed one of her cold, clammy hands.

"Princess Anna." One of the doctor's said patiently.

Anna looked up at him. He was looking at her kindly with something like pity in his eyes. This made Anna's eyes fill with tears. "What happened to her?"

Just last night Anna had seen Elsa. She had been fine albeit a bit stressed. How had she changed so quickly from the healthy regal queen into a woman on her deathbed. The realization that she had just referred to her sister as a woman on her deathbed, even if it was just in thought, made Anna's stomach twist uncomfortably.

A guard in the corner of the room answered Anna's question. "There was an assassination attempt last night mi 'lady. We heard a crash and found her with an arrow in her shoulder." Anna looked over to Elsa's bandaged shoulder and realized that was what all the doctors were huddled over her for.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Anna asked hysterically.

"We decided that we should inform the royal physicians first."

An aged doctor with thick glasses continued from there "We treated her as quickly as possible but… we think that perhaps we acted a bit too quickly."

"What does that mean?"

The doctors looked nervously between each other until the kind doctor who had first addressed her said "Your sister was bleeding profusely so we decided that the smartest course of action would be to cauterize the wound." Anna's throat tightened, knowing her sister had endured that kind of pain. "she was bleeding so much that we didn't check to see if the arrow had been poisoned and it turns out that it has been. Cauterizing the wound trapped the poison but unfortunately did not destroy it. Your sister will still endure the effects of the poison and unless we can find an antidote she will…"

Anna struggled to choke out the answer that was eating her away. "How long-… When?

This time nobody bothered to answer and Anna could feel the life that had finally come onto grasp crumble around her.

"We'll give you a minute." The doctors and nurses left the room and Anna looked down to discover that Elsa was conscious and looking at Anna worriedly.

"I told Olaf to keep you out of here."

"Why?" Anna sobbed hurt that, in what may have been her last moments, Elsa didn't want her there.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Elsa said squeezing Anna's hand weekly. This made Anna feel a bit better and made more sense considering that Elsa had spent more than half of her life trying to protect Anna. Though, just like the last time Elsa tried to protect Anna, Anna ended up much more hurt and distraught then she would have been. "I'm sorry." Elsa added seeing the look on Anna's face.

Anna was glad that some things never changed and Elsa could still read her like a book. Then Elsa coughed violently and Anna remembered that some very scary things had changed.

Anna pressed a cool cloth to Elsa's forehead. "Don't worry. We'll make you better." Elsa didn't seem to be so sure but didn't seem to have the energy to argue. Elsa drifted back into unconsciousness within minutes.

"Even if you don't believe me I promise to make you better, Elsa." Anna had never gone back on a promise and didn't intend to go back on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna **

Elsa stayed asleep for the rest of the day which Anna was grateful for. There was a part of Anna that was afraid of Elsa waking up and saying her goodbyes. Or even worse forcing an obviously fake smile, trying to protect Anna from what was staring her in the face. The thing that probably scared Anna most was that Elsa would wake up and see the plan Anna had brewing between her ears. If Elsa knew what Anna was planning there was no way she would let Anna out of her sight until she…

Anna shuddered. She couldn't seem to finish a thought without it leading to the very real possibility of Elsa's premature death.

A large gentle hand found Anna's shoulder and she jumped 10 feet in the air.

"Whoa feisty pants." Kristoff chuckled until Anna turned to face him. The smirk vanished from his face.

"Anna? What happened?" Instead of answering Anna buried her face in Kristoff's shirt and breathed in Kristoff's calming, musty scent. Kristoff didn't say anything, he just held her and Anna was grateful for his patience but she could feel his heart racing with concern.

She finally pulled away and looked him in the eye "It's Elsa." Kristoff's eyes widened. She continued to tell him the whole story of how there had been an assassination attempt and Elsa was now suffering from the effects of an unknown poison.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Kristoff said.

"That's okay. I'm actually glad I got to spend some time alone with her." Anna looked down to hide the tears that were filling her eyes from Kristoff. When she looked back up at him there was a renewed determination on her face. "But there is something else I need from you. I need you to take me to the trolls."

Kristoff looked slightly uncomfortable. "Anna I-"

"Please Kristoff." Anna pulled a black bundle off the table beside her, it was an arrow head wrapped in a black cloth. Anna had stolen it after the doctors had left her alone with Elsa and Elsa had fallen asleep. No one had noticed. Yet. "The trolls are the only ones who can give me some definite answers on how to save my sister."

Kristoff sighed in defeat "Okay let's go. But keep that wrapped up. It will make Sven nervous."

"Sven. Right." Anna teased sarcastically.

"Yes Sven. I'm not afraid of sharp, poisoned arrows." Kristoff said though he seemed to be subconsciously increasing the space between them. Anna smiled for the first time that day.

…

It seemed to take 10 years for Anna and Kristoff to get to the trolls. Once they did, entertaining the trolls' questions seemed to take even longer.

"Kristoff is home!"

"Anna's with him!"

"I BET THEY'RE HERE TO GET MARRIED!"

After that, all Anna could hear was a buzz of noises as the trolls prodded Anna and Kristoff for the details of their relationship. Many trolls had gathered themselves around Anna's hand looking for a ring. When none was found on Anna's hand they started patting down Kristoff's pockets. Things had really gone downhill when one of the trolls had been a few inches shy of Kristoff's pocket.

Now that Kristoff was hunched over and at eye level with the trolls he managed to butt into their conversation. "STOP! This isn't about me and Anna; it's about the queen! She's dying."

A murmur ran through the crowd. One troll seemed to be in shock and mumbled "Anna and I."

Kristoff and Anna were then rushed straight to where Grand Pabbie was reading a thick and ancient looking book. Grand Pabbie looked up in alarm at the swarm of trolls dragging Anna and Kristoff towards him. He seemed to already have an inclination as to what the situation was because he reached out for the arrow as soon as Kristoff and Anna were presented in front of him.

Grand Pabbie examined the arrow closely and carefully. His eyebrows had drawn together and he would tut in disapproval every so often. Finally he looked to Anna. "Where did it strike her?"

Anna swallowed nervously. "Her shoulder but the doctors say they cauterized it and trapped the poison for now." Her sentence came out in the rush of one breath.

He hummed in consideration finally saying 'That's good. It will give you more time but you still don't have much so I wouldn't waste any of it. I won't lie to you Anna my specialty is not healing. If this poison were magical then perhaps I could help you but this is a complex man made chemical." The burst of determination Anna had felt after promising her sister to save her seemed to be leaving her all at once taking the breath in her lungs with it.

"However, there may be hope for you yet. There are 2 nearby magical communities. One is to the west in the kingdom of Corona, the other is south east in the kingdom of Fletz. You must choose one or the other. You only have time for one."

"Which one should I choose?" Anna asked in a panic.

"I know the way to Corona. Besides, don't you have family in Corona?" Kristoff said trying to be as helpful as possible.

"I do but Papa was really good friends with the king of Fletz so, that doesn't really narrow it down. Also, didn't it take a month to get to Corona?"

"That was only because I had to carry a huge wagon with me." He shot an accusatory glance at Pabbie who pretended to be looking at something far away. "Trust me Anna I can get you there on time."

Something inside of Anna was telling her that Fletz was the way to go but she trusted Kristoff's judgment. More than she trusted her own anyway.

"Alright." Anna said. "But I want to go back to arendelle to send a letter to the King of Fletz. That way, even if we don't make it back on time or the trolls there can't help us, there is still hope for Elsa."

"Good idea." Kristoff was smiling at her with such pride that people would think that Anna had just came up with a plan that would rid the world of hunger. He pulled his eyes away with her long enough to thank Grand Pabbie.

"It was no trouble." He looked at Anna sincerely "I hope you succeed."

"So do I." and for the first time since Anna had seen Elsa that morning she actually felt like she would.


End file.
